Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clip that is configured to be attached to a plate-shaped object member (e.g. a door inner panel of a vehicle).
Description of Related Art
An example of clips that are configured to be attached to a plate-shaped object member (e.g., a door inner panel of a vehicle) is taught by, for example, JP2003-130110A. The clip is known as a cushion clip and includes an anchor having a pair of elastic arms and a shock-absorbing or cushioning body integrally connected to the anchor. The anchor is configured to be inserted into an attaching hole formed in the object member. The anchor and the cushioning body are respectively made of polypropylene or other such hard materials and an elastomer or other such soft materials.
When the anchor is pushed into the attaching hole of the object member, the anchor can be introduced into the attaching hole while the elastic arms are flexed inward. When the anchor is completely introduced into the attaching hole, the elastic arms can engage a periphery of the attaching hole. Thus, the clip can be attached to the object member. The clip attached to the object member may function to absorb impact from an opposite member (e.g., a body panel of the vehicle) that is capable of relatively moving toward and away from the object member. In particular, when the object member and the opposite member move closer to each other, the cushioning body of the clip may contact the opposite member, so as to absorb the impact from the opposite member.
Further, the cushioning body of the clip taught by JP2003-130110A has a boss portion that is continuously projected from a bottom surface thereof. The boss portion is shaped to contact an inner circumferential surface of the attaching hole of the object member when the clip is attached to the object member by inserting the anchor into the attaching hole. Therefore, in a condition in which the clip is attached to the object member, the boss portion may function to prevent the water (rainwater), dust or other such substances from entering an interior side of the object member through the attaching hole.
Generally, the object member may have variations in thickness. Also, the attaching hole formed in the object member may have variations in diameter that are caused by burrs formed around the attaching hole or coating defects called “fat edges.” Therefore, when the anchor is inserted into the attaching hole, the elastic arms cannot properly engage the periphery of the attaching hole. Further, backlash or looseness can be formed between the elastic arms and the attaching hole in some situations.
In order to prevent such disadvantages, the whole clip (both of the anchor and the cushioning body) can be made of soft elastic materials in order to absorb the variations in thickness of the object member and/or the variations in diameter of the attaching hole due to elasticity thereof. However, in such a clip, when the anchor is inserted into the attaching hole, an anchor insertion resistance can be increased. In other words, in the clip, when the anchor is inserted into the attaching hole, an anchor insertion load (force) may be increased in comparison with the clip of which the anchor is made of polypropylene. As a result, working efficiency of a clip insertion operation can be reduced. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved clip.